The present invention relates to a fixing bracket for fixing a connector to a board, a fixing method of fixing the fixing bracket and a fixing structure of fixing the fixing bracket.
A surface mounting type connector attached to a board by using this type fixing bracket is conventionally disclosed in Patent Document 1 described below. On both side walls of the connector body composing this connector, terminal holders used for fixation are arranged. Each terminal holder used for fixation includes a pair of engaging pieces provided on the side walls. A terminal for fixation, which is attached to the terminal holder for fixation, includes: an engaging portion engaged with an engaging piece; and a soldering portion which is placed on a board and soldered. The soldering portion is composed integrally with the engaging portion being substantially perpendicularly bent with respect to the engaging portion. The engaging portion of the terminal for fixation is engaged with an engaging piece of the terminal holder for fixation from the upper side.
When the engaging portion of the terminal for fixation is engaged and temporarily fixed to an engaging piece of the terminal holder for fixation and a soldering portion is placed and soldered onto the board, the connector body is attached onto the board. Since the engaging portion is engaged with the engaging piece from the upper side and the soldering portion is soldered onto the board, the connector body is prevented from being disconnected upward from the board.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-31944
In the case of the above conventional surface mounting type connector, the soldering portion having a flat placing face is placed on the flat board and soldered and fixed so as to attach the connector body onto the board. Therefore, the connector body is easily disconnected from the board. Especially when a force, which separates the soldering portion from the board, is given perpendicularly to the primary face of the board, the connector body is easily disconnected from the board together with the soldering portion.